


ese fic en el que jason se prende fuego

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: e-cards [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumar es malo para la salud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ese fic en el que jason se prende fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



Jason está intentando encenderse un cigarro con los fogones cuando Tim entra de improviso en la cocina. Le ve de reojo, se asusta, y al intentar apartarse coloca la cabeza sobre la llama. Su pelo se prende fuego, y él grita, Tim grita, y mientras tanto su pelo arde, volutas de humo perdiéndose en el techo, confundiéndose con las manchas de humedad.  
  
Tim lleva una taza en la mano. Agarra a Jason del cuello de la camiseta y se la vacía en la cabeza, esquivando los brazos que éste mueve como un molinillo, apagando las llamas con éxito y dejando una mancha marrón sobre la pared, un halo marrón que poco a poco comienza a resbalar hasta el suelo.  
  
  
El silencio llena la cocina. Tim deja la taza en el fregadero, sin mirar a Jason, que está petrificado en medio de la habitación, con la respiración acelerada y sin saber muy bien qué acaba de pasar. Una gota de café frío se desliza por su nuca, y aún tiene el cigarrillo entre los dientes. Apesta a pelo quemado y a café.  
  
El fogón sigue encendido, así que extiende el brazo y gira la llave hasta apagar la llama, y luego tira el cigarro al fregadero, por encima de la cabeza de Tim, que se gira a mirarle, el rostro totalmente inexpresivo.  
  
—Qué coño acaba de pasar, Jason – le dice, los ojos muy abiertos.  
—No es la primera vez que me prendo fuego – no sabe si se está intentando excusar.  
  
Tim hunde la cara entre las manos.  
  
—No lo digas como si fuera algo normal – contesta, la voz ahogada, y luego le empiezan a temblar los hombros.  
  
Suelta un “joder” muy bajito y comienza a reírse, apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina.


End file.
